


Love Conquers All

by sinjinh1



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinjinh1/pseuds/sinjinh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas thinks he has lost Aragorn forever after the Warg attack.  What happens when he admits hi feelings at Helm's Deep?</p><p>* = Elvish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not retelling the entire story of the Lord of the Rings. There is mention of Helm's Deep then a fast forward to after the end of the war.

Legolas looked at Lady Eowyn as Gimli told her that Aragorn had fallen. He saw the look on her face and the pain in her eyes and knew it was nothing compared to the pain he felt. He had loved Aragorn and now Aragorn would never know of that love. He looked at the Evenstar he held in his hand and remembered how he had wanted to jump off the cliff after Aragorn. The only thing that stopped him was Theoden’s hand on his shoulder and the shock of the announcement to leave the dead.

He wanted to leave Helm’s Deep. To hunt the Orcs out himself so that he could swiftly join his fallen love. But he couldn’t. He knew Aragorn wanted to ensure that the people of Rohan were safe. Legolas vowed to do everything he could to make sure that happened. He left Gimli with Eowyn and made his way to the throne room. He sat there at one of the tables and put his head in his hands.

He did not know how long he sat there before he heard Gimli’s voice. “Come, Master Elf. King Theoden has arrainged a place for us to rest. You may be able to avenge Aragorn on the morrow.”

Legolas did not want to follow the dwarf, but he did not want to argue either. He lay down in the bed that had been prepared for him and tried not to let anyone see his tears.  
The next morning, Legolas was checking his bow and arrows when he heard a commotion. He heard Gimli say “I’ll kill him!”

He rushed out the door and felt his heart leap when he saw who was coming up the stairs. toward him. It was Aragorn. He looked worse for the wear but he was alive. He was gloriously alive. He looked as if he must have ridden all night to reach them. The weariness showed as did the pain. He had his head bowed and did not see Legolas until he almost walked into him.

He looked up and saw the face of the Prince of Mirkwood staring back at him. “You’re late,” was the only thing Legolas could think to say.

He opened his hand to reveal the Evenstar. Aragorn looked at it for a moment before he took it from his friend. Legolas thought he was assuming that he was returning Arwen’s gift. Legolas knew that what he was doing was giving his heart to Aragorn. He just did not know how to tell him.

 

Legolas stormed into the room he had slept in the night befor. He kept hearing Aragorn say “Then I will die as one of them!”

He could not believe Aragorn had said that. Had he not seen what just thinking he was dead had done to Legolas? How could he so callously throw his life away for these people?  
Legolas sat on the bed and wiped his eyes. He knew that Aragorn was not throwing his life away. He was trying to save his people. Legolas knew that he would not act differently if they were defending Mirkwood or Rivendell.

He went to apologize to Aragorn and saw him talking to a young boy. He knew this child could lose his life tonight. He saw how Aragorn had reassured the boy and thought what a good father he would make. Then he sighed. He knew that even though Elven males could carry and give birth to a child, he would not be the one providing Aragorn with an heir. That would be Arwen. If he had any doubts about that, all he had to do was look at the jewel Aragorn had placed around his neck once again.

 

He had apologized to Aragorn when they heard Haldir’s horn. They rushed out to great their friend and the Elven warriors he had brought with him. He watched as Aragorn and Haldir went to the battlements to pick out good places to position the Elven archers.

Haldir looked over his shoulder and saw Legolas stare at them. Legolas turned away and walked to where Gimli was still struggling with the chain mail he had been given. He turned back to Aragorn. “You haven’t told him?”

“I’m sorry, I do not know what you are talking about,” Aragorn said as he looked into the coming night.”

The Elven warrior looked at him and sighed. “*You still wear the Evenstar, but your heart is not with Arwen. It has not been for a great while. You need to tell him how you feel Estel. He will requite your love.*”

“*I wear this still because he returned it to me,*” Aragorn said as he turned and looked toward the keep where he saw Legolas and Gimli. “He gave it back because he thought he was returning the reminder of my love for Arwen. When I took it from his hand, it was to remind me of my love for him.”

“Tell him that,” Haladir said as he looked back over the wall. “Saurmen’s army will be here before the night is through. But there is still time to confess your feelings before the battle starts. Do not let this hang between you as you face death. If he falls, you will never forgive yourself for not telling him who it is you truly love.”

Aragorn looked down at the Elven prince again then he nodded. He went down the stairs and over to Legolas. “We need to talk,” he said as Gimli stood waiting to be included in the conversation, “privately.”

Legolas nodded and took him to the room he had been using. “*What troubles you Estel?*” he asked. “Is it the battle?”

“Not at the moment,” Aragorn said as he shut the door. “I must ask a question of you.”

“What is it?”

“Why did you return the Evenstar to me?”

Legolas looked at him for a moment then he looked away. “Because I knew you would want Arwen’s gift returned.”

Aragorn reached out and turned Legolas’ face so he could look him in the eye. “Why did you return the Evenstar to me?”

Legolas felt the tears form but bid them not to flow. “Because I wanted to give you my heart as she had.”

Aragorn stroked the smooth face before him. Then he leaned in and kissed the lips he had desired for so long. “Arwen is my sister,” he said as he pulled away from the Elf. “I realized that before we left Rivendell. My heart belongs to another. It belongs to you.”

Legolas looked into the eyes of the man in front of them and saw the truth. He leaned into another kiss and they found their way to the bed. Aragorn knew Saurman’s army would be there soon but at this moment all he cared about was showing the Elf beneath him how much he truly loved him.

Legolas drank in the feel, the touch and the smell of the man who he was making love to. He did not think of the battle either. Nor did he think of where their passion could ultimately lead. All he cared about was that Aragorn was making love to him. That Aragorn truly loved him. He heard himself gasp as Aragorn entered his body but both knew it was a gasp of pleasure. 

Legolas wanted to scream out his lover’s name but he held back. They were not as alone as they would like to be. The preparationss for the battle were still going on outside the room they were in. They knew that for now this one time was all they would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn kissed Leoglas again as they were about to leave the room. He looked at his lover. “I cannot promise that we will be victorious this night. Nor can I promise to make it out unscathed. What I can promise is my undying love for you. NO matter what the future may hold, Legolas, always remember that.”

They kissed again and then went to join the others on the battlements of Helm’s Deep. Legolas stood beside Gimli and Aragorn stood with the Elvis archers. They tried not to think of the danger they were in nor that one or both of them might not make it through the night.

 

Dawn broke and Aragorn remembered Gandalf’s words. As he and Legolas rode out with King Theoden, Aragorn saw the white robes and horse of his friend leading Eomer and the rest of Rohan’s army. The day was won. Saurman’s army was defeated. Sauron still lay ahead.

Aragorn rode beside Legolas and Gimli as they took the women and children back to Edoras. Gandalf rode at the front with Theoden and Eomer. Gimli knew that something had changed between his friends, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Legolas noted that Eowyn’s fascination with Aragon had only increased since his return from the dead and the victory at Helm’s Deep. He didn’t want to say anything to Aragorn for fear of being called jealous.

Gandalf rode to where they were in the group and asked to speak to Aragorn. They rode away from the group as they scouted ahead. “So,” Gandalf said as they pulled away from the group. “You and Legolas finally came to your senses and admitted that you love each other.”

Aragorn looked at the Wizard in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Aragorn, I have known for years that the two of you love each other,” Gandalf said laughing a little. “Elrond saw it as well. Which is why he wanted to tell you to tell Arwen to go to the Undying Lands. He knew that the truth would come out eventually and that she would be hurt at first.”

“It was never my intention to hurt her,” Aragorn said sighing. “I honestly thought that I could overcome my love for Leoglas and make her my queen.”

“Why did you want to make Arwen your queen?” Gandalf asked, knowing the answer already.

“If I am to embrace my destiny and become King of Gondor, I must have a queen to produce an heir,” Aragorn said as he looked back towards the group and saw Legolas riding at the front with Theoden and Eomer. “Now I do not want to embrace that destiny. I know I have said that before. But that was before I admitted my love for Legolas. I will not abandon him so that Gondor can have an heir.”

“*Estel, have you forgotten what you learned in Rivendell?*” Gandalf asked. “A male Elf who bonds with a man or another male Elf is capable of baring a child. When it is two Elves they decide which on shall bear the children. You and Legolas are bound together. You will be able to give Gondor an heir because of your love for Legolas. You do not have to abandon him or your destiny. As for Arwen, she also forsaw this. She will not be crushed by the news that you and Legolas wish to marry. That is if you do wish to marry him.”

“I do,” Aragorn said as he smiled for the first time since he and Legolas had made love. “I fear it will have to wait until after we have defeated Sauron though.”

“Not necessarily. I can preform the ceremony when we get to Edoras if Leoglas is willing.”

Aragorn and Gandalf returned to the group and Aragorn rode to Legolas’ side. “When we arrive at Edoras, if you are willing to have me that is, Gandalf has offered to marry us.”  
Legoals looked at his lover for a minute and smiled. “Of course, I will have you. I want nothing more in the world.”

Aragorn got his horse as close to Legolas as he could and kissed him. Gimli cleared his through from where he rode behind Legolas. “It is about time. I thought the two of you were going to live the rest of your lives in denial.”

Aragorn and Legolas laughed. Then Legolas saw Eowyn looking at them from where she walked with her people. “You should talk to her. She thought you would fall in love with her.”

Aragorn got off his horse and stood still until Eowyn was walking beside him. “My Lady,” he said softly. “I hope those tears are not because of me.”

Eowyn wiped her eyes. “You are mistaken My Lord. These tears are for the lives lost in the battle and the return of my brother.”

“Eowyn,” he started.

“No,” she said as she looked at him. “I knew when I met you that your heart belonged to another. When I thought that other was Arwen, I thought that perhaps I had a chance of winning your heart because you said she was going to the Undying Lands. Legolas is another matter. He had your heart long before you met me. I know he will make you happy.”  
Aragorn looked at her for a long moment and saw that she would be all right. What she had felt for him had been infactuation nothing more.

 

When they reached Edoras they found that the city had not been touched. Saruman’s army had known everyone would be at Helm’s Deep. “Wormtounge,” the King said with disgust. “He told Saurman that we would be at Helm’s Deep and what its weakness was.”

“Wormtounge will get his punishment soon enough,” Gandalf promised. “Right now you need to rest and tend to the wounded. Tomorrow the ones who are able and willing must set out to Isengard. In the meantime, I have a ceremony to preform.

Gandalf found Legolas and Aragorn waiting for him near the stables. They agreed that the meadow near Theoden’s palace was the prefect place for the ceremony. Eomer, Eowyn, and Gimli witnessed the ceremony.

Eowyn told them they could take Theoden’s son’s rooms for the night. They knew they would be marching for Isengard the next morning. When they entered the room, they kissed each other. “We are wed,” Legolas said not really believing it until he said it.

“Yes we are,” Aragorn said as he stroked Legolas’ face. “This is a day I never thought would come to pass. And now we shall enjoy the time we have here and try not to think about tomorrow.”

Aragorn gave Legolas another kiss and led him to the bed. They play down on the bed and made love to each other. They took their time this time. They did not feel as rushed as they had at Helm’s Deep. They knew there was still danger ahead but they also knew that they would face the danger together.

 

The march to Isengard started the next morning. The company was in better spirits than they had been before Helm’s Deep. They had formed a battle plan for Isengard through Gandalf seemed to think it was unnecessary. When they got into view of Sauramna’s fortress, they were surprised to see it in ruins.

Eomer stopped his horse short when he got to the gate and laughed. “You are right, Aragorn. They do appear as children to my eyes.”

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and rode to Eomer’s side. Aragorn was off of his horse first. “Merry! Pippin!” he said as he ran to the two Hobbits.

“Aragorn!” they said as they met him and embraced.

“We weren’t sure we would ever see you again,” Pippin said as Legolas and Gimli joined them.

“And there was a time we thought you were done for Master Hobbit,” Gimli said as they all embraced each other. “It seems some of Aragorn’s luck has rubbed off on the two of you.”

 

The reunited members of the Fellowship caught up as Gandalf and Theoden talked with Treebeard. Saurman and Wormtounge were hiding in the tower. And there was still the matter of Sauron to deal with. But for now, there was renewed fellowship and much needed rest.

 

The War of the Ring was over. Sauron and Saurman were defeated. The Ring was destroyed and Gondor had a new king.

Aragorn was crowned King and took the name Elassar not long after the War ended. The people welcomed Legolas as Prince Consort and the kingdom began to rebuild. Aragorn and Arwen had parted on good terms and she wished him great happiness. She told him to keep the Evenstar, as it now represented his love for Legolas. Aragorn kissed his sister on the cheek as she left with Elrond for the Undying Lands.

Aragorn got assimulated to his new role as King but worried about Legolas. Ever since their arrival at Minas Tirith, it had appeared to Aragorn that his beloved Elf was ill. Legolas denied it but Aragorn was still concerned.

Then came the day when he came to their rooms and saw Legolas in quiet discussion with Gandalf. He saw the Wizard give his beloved a vial that he knew had to be medicine. “What is wrong with Legolas?” he asked from the door.

Legolas and Gandalf looked up in surprise and Gandalf laughed. “I had forgotten how quietly you can enter a room. There is nothing wrong with Legolas.”

“Then why did you give him medicines?” Aragorn demanded.

Gandalf looked at Legolas who rose and went over to his beloved. “The medicines are not for me, they are for the babe. To make the babe strong and healthy.”

Aragorn stared at Legolas for a long moment. Then he said softly. “The babe?”

The couple did not notice Gandalf leave the room. Legolas looked Aragorn in the eye and smiled. “I am with child.”

Aragorn smiled and kissed Legolas. “We have been here such a short time,” he said. “I did not realize it had happened so fast.”

“Aragorn,” Legolas said as he led his love to the window seat. “This child was conceived at Helm’s Deep.”

“What?” Aragorn asked surprised. “How can you be certain of that?”

Legolas took Aragorn’s hands and looked him in the eyes again. “When an Elf conceives the Elf knows immediately. There is an instant bond between the parent and the child.”  
“Why did you not tell me this before?” Aragorn said as he rose and started to pace the room. “You could have been killed then. You could have been killed…”

Legolas stood in front of Aragorn and kissed him. “I knew we had conceived a child,” he said as he looked into the strong eyes of the man he loved more than life itself. “And I also knew the pain of losing you. When I thought you were dead, I wanted to die myself. The only thing that kept me from ending my own life was the thought of defending the people you gave your life for. When you returned to me and we declared our love for each other, I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure you did not fall. I knew that if I told you about the babe, you would insist that I go to the caves with the women and children. I was not going to risk losing you. This babe was created out of our love for each other. I wanted to make sure you were there when this child is born. I am sorry I kept this hidden from you for so long my love. I should have told you as soon as the War was over.”

Aragorn smiled and stroked Legolas’ face. Then he kissed him. “I love you all the more for what you have done for me and for our child. Now, what is this medicine that Gandalf gave me?”

Legolas looked away then handed the vial to Aragorn. Aragorn took it and opened it so he could smell it. Then he looked at Legolas again.

“The babe is all right,” Legolas said trying to sound confident. “Gandalf gave me that as a precaution.”

“Because you thought you were losing the child,” Aragorn said as he heard the anger in his voice. “Because of the strain you were under during the War.”

Legolas nodded slowly and walked to the window seat. When he looked at Aragorn again, the King’s heart broke as he saw the tears in his eyes. “The day after the coronation, I felt an illness like I had never felt before. Elven pregnancies are different from human ones. The sickness that affects women when they are with child does not affect Elves. Unless there is something wrong with the child. I knew I must rest, and I did. Then Gandalf saw my concern and brought me this medicine. He assured me that the child is growing stronger and any danger has passed. But he also said I should continue to rest for at least a fortnight.”

Aragorn sat beside his beloved and pulled him close. “I am sorry that you thought you had to keep this to yourself for so long. You are right. If I had known at Helm’s Deep, I might have tried to send you to the caves. But I also know you would have fought me on it. And I know that had you not been there, Gimli and I may have fallen.”

“I do not wish to think of that,” Legolas said as he cuddled closer to Aragorn. “All I wish to think about now is our child. We have almost a year before this little one comes.”  
Aragorn smiled as he held Legolas. “I had forgotten that Elvish pregnancies take a year. I had also forgotten that Elvish males could conceive. But I am eternally grateful that I was proven wrong.”

He placed his hands over Legolas’ stomach. “Gondor will have an heir,” he heard Legolas say.

“I know Gondor needs an heir,” Aragorn said sighing. “But I think I would like a daughter. A daughter with your beautiful hair.”

“Are you comparing me to a woman?” Legolas said as he sat up and tried to look angry.

“Not at all my love,” Aragorn said smiling. “I would just prefer that our daughter have your hair instead of mine. The yellow in your hair brings out your eyes so well.”

Aragorn kissed him but Legolas pulled away. “When Gandalf told me I was to rest for a fortnight he said I was to avoid all physical activity.”

“I see,” Aragorn said as he pulled Legolas back into his embrace. “Then we shall wait. And you shall rest. Not only so the child can gain strength but so you can as well. You were physically and emotionally drained by the War and you need to recover your strength.”

“As were you,” Legolas said as he sat up again. “And yet, I do not see you resting to recover your strength.”

“But you are the one that is with child,” Aragron argued then he sighed. “All I can do for now is promise you that I will rest when I can. Gondor is in tatters. I have to rebuild it not only because I am the King, but because I made a promise to Boromir. And if I can, I will make certain that the White City is returned to the glory that Boromir longed to see.”

“He was a brave man,” Legolas said as he reached across and touched Aragorn’s face. “And he loved you as a brother. Even if he said Gondor needed no King. As he grew to know you he felt a kinship towards you. If the Ring had not tried to take him, he might have lived to help you defend Gondor.”

“I do not know,” Aragorn said as he put his hand in Legolas’ and brought it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. “But I do know that if the Ring had not attempted to take him, he would have given his life to protect Merry and Pippin. That would not have changed.”

“You are correct,” Legolas said as he leaned against Aragorn once more. “I do miss Boromir. And I wish he could be here so you could benefit from his council. But Faramir is a worth heir to his brother and will carry on his legacy."

“And unless my eyes deceive me, he will be carrying on that legacy with Eowyn,” Aragorn observed.

“Oh really?” Legolas asked intrigued.

“They have been in each other’s company constantly since the coronation. And I was told that he has requested to speak with Eomer privately concerning a personal matter.”

“Like asking for his sister’s hand? Oh Aragorn, that is wonderful news. They will be very happy.”

“Yes, they will,” Aragorn said as they got up. “But now you must rest and I must complete my work for the day. I will arraigne for our supper to be served in here.”

He took Legolas’ hand and led him over to the bed. After Legolas lay down, Aragorn bent over and kissed him softly on the lips. “Rest my angel. I will return to you before you know I am gone.”

Legolas smiled as he closed his eyes and Aragorn watched him drift off to sleep. Then he headed to his study. He met Faramir along the way. “Did you learn what ails the prince, My Lord?”

“Yes,” Aragorn said smiling. “He is with child.”

“That is wonderful news, My Lord,” Faramir said as he smiled as well. “I am glad that you and the Prince will soon have a child. I am certain you will be wonderful parents.”

“And if the child is a girl, what will you say?” Aragorn asked warily.

“The same, My Lord,” Faramir said honestly. “This child, whether male or female, is a product of love. Gondor will have its heir when the time is right.”

Aragorn looked at Faramir and smiled. “You are very wise. I see much of your brother in you. I know he would have been proud of the way you defended Gondor.”

Faramir sighed. “But would he have been proud of the way I endangered Gondor by bringing the Ring so close to it?”

“Boromir knew the power of the Ring,” Aragorn said as he put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “It tried to corrupt him. It almost succeeded. But in the end, his honor restored him. As did yours. You must never doubt his love for you Faramir.”

Faramir looked at his King for a long moment then nodded. Then he smiled. “If I have your leave, My Lord, I must make my way to go and speak with King Eomer.”

“You have it,” Aragorn said as he bowed slightly. “I am sure he will honor your request.”

Faramir smiled and bowed as he left the King. Aragorn found Gandalf waiting for him when he entered his study. “I trust you and Legolas had a good talk.”

“Yes we did,” Aragorn said smiling. “And I would like to thank you for all you have done for Legolas and the babe.”

“Legolas is doing most of the work,” Gandalf observed. “He was aware of what was happening, he rested and took to bed. That is precisely what I would have told him to do. The medicine will only aid in a process started by Legolas’ own body. He will be fine, as will the babe.”

“It is hard to imagine that he kept this a secret for so long,” Aragorn said laughing a little. “Then again, there has been little time to notice any changes that may have taken place in his body so far.”

“You will notice soon enough,” Gandalf promised. “Now, I regret that I must take my leave. I promised the Hobbits that I would come and see how the Shire fared while they were away. And Merry says that Sam needs some encouragement in the courting of a certain she-Hobbit he has had his eye on for quite some time.”

Aragorn laughed. “That’s Sam. Let us know when the wedding is.”

“I will,” Gandalf said as he rose. “And you let me know when Faramir and Eowyn are to wed.”

“Somehow I think you will know before I will,” Aragorn said as Gandalf gave him a look before he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As the fortnight passed, Aragorn noticed that Legolas was feeling much better than he had in the past month or so. It pained him that Legolas had felt he had to keep this child a secret for as long as he had. But the thought of Legolas carrying his child brought joy to his heart.

As preperations began for Faramir and Eowyn’s wedding, Aragorn started to notice the subtle changes in Legolas’ body. There was a slight rounding of the Elf’s body. It was not enough for anyone else to notice yet, but Aragorn noticed in the privacy of their rooms.

He and Legolas were still in awe that they had created this new life together. Legolas was starting to wear more loose fitting clothing. Legolas was in his seventh month of pregnancy and still had five months to go when they went to the Shire for Sam and Rose’s wedding. He had started to feel the babe move I the late part of his fourth month and he shared what he could of this extraordinary feeling with his beloved husband.

The trip to the Shire was not as difficult as Aragorn thought it would be. He had been concerned about how Legolas would handle the trip. The carriage that had carried them from Gondor was very sound.

He glanced over at his beloved as Legolas winced. “*What is wrong, Beloved?*” he asked.

Legolas smiled. “*Nothing is wrong, Estel. The babe kicked.*”

Aragorn smiled and put his hand on Legolas’ stomach. He felt the child move and it made his heart rejoice. The thought of this babe, created by the love he and Legolas had shown each other, still amazed him.

 

The arrived in the Shire and renewed friendships they had formed during their quest. The Hobbits all wanted as many details as possible about Gondor. Sam and Rosie were truly happy and it made Legolas’ heart glad. He knew that the danger and pain he and the others had lived thorugh was nothing compared to what Sam and Frodo had gone through.  
The wedding was beautiful and the celebrations spectacular. Gandalf provided fireworks for the celebration and had Legolas and Aragorn keep a close watch on Merry and Pippin. He remembered well the incident with the dragon firework at Bilbo’s birthday party.

Legolas loved spending time with the Hobbits, but he noticed that one of them seemed melancholy. He went over and sat beside Frodo. “What troubles you, my friend?”

Fordo sighed. “I thought that after I destroyed the Ring I would be able to return to a quit life at Bag End. That has not come to pass.”

“I see,” Legolas said as his hand rested on his stomach. “Everyone wants to know the Ring Bearer. Frodo, would you like to come to Gondor for a while? You are most welcome. And perhaps the time away will allow the Shire to calm down from the excitement of your return. If they want to hear stories of your adventures they have Merry and Pippin and Sam to tell them.

“Are you certain Aragorn won’t mind?” 

“I am certain. If you are in doubt, we can speak to him.”

Frodo thought about it for a minute before he spoke. “If you are certain, then I will come. I will leave Bag End in Sam’s care then I will follow you to Gondor.”

“Frodo, you do not have to follow us,” Aragorn said as he came to a stop beside them. “You are most welcome to journey with us to Gondor.”

Frodo nodded and after the celebrations ended, he started making arragnemnts to go to Gondor with Aragorn.

 

Frodo found that he enjoyed traveling much better when he was not being presued by Black Riders. He enjoyed laughing and joking with Aragorn and Legolas. They all spoke of their childhoods. Frodo and Aragorn felt a special bond at the discovery that both had lost their parents at a young age.

Legolas told tales spanning his two thousand years in Middle Earth. Frodo still found it amazing that Legolas had lived so long. But he also knew that his friend was realitivly young in Elf years.

 

When they arrived in Gondor, Legolas had rooms prepared for Frodo then he showed the Hobbit his favorite places in the gardens. “It warms my heart to see you and Aragorn so happy,” Frodo said as he and Legolas strolled through the gardens.

“There was a long time when I thought I would never experience such happiness,” Legolas said sighing. “We tried to deny our feelings for each other and he thought he was in love with Arwen.”

“Why did you deny your love for so long?”

“I feared he did not feel the same way. That he only saw me as a friend. As someone he could count on in battle but that was all. I believed that to him I was only a brother in arms, nothing more. It took thinking I had lost him for me to truly admit to myself and to him how I really felt.”

Frodo nodded and looked at the gardens. “It is almost as beautiful as the Shire.”

“Frodo, you will return there when the time is right for you,” Legolas predicted. “Do not let your troubles consume you. Take this time to rediscover yourself. The pressures of being the Ring Bearer are over, but the scar will always remain. You have to discover who Frodo Baggins is now and then decide where your future lies.”

Frodo smiled his first smile in as long as he could remember. He realized he had made the right decision when he decided not to journey to the Undying Lands with Bilbo. He knew he would always miss his uncle, but he also knew that he had to deal with who he was now. The Undying Lands would always be there if that was where he decided his future lay.

 

Frodo stayed in Gondor for three months. He explored Minas Tirith with Aragorn and went to the memorial that had been erected for Boromir. He knew that what had happened was the Ring’s fault.and not Boromir’s. Still he felt responsible for Boromir’s death.

He and Faramir had talked the night before Faramir wed Eowyn. Fordo needed to know that Faramir did not blame him. Faramir told him that what happened to his brother was the Ring’s fault and not the Hobbit’s. He also asked Frodo’s forgivness for bringing him and the Ring to Gondor. Both Man and Hobbit realized after that conversation that neither of them were to blame. It was Sauron and the Ring that had taken Boromir and allowed Faramir to bring them to Gondor.

 

Frodo returned to the Shire with the promise that word would be sent when the babe arrived. Legolas and Eowyn had started walking in the gardens together, partly because they had become close friends and partly because as the months passed, Aragorn did not wish Legolas to be alone.

They were enjoying the gardens one day when Eowyn looked at the Elf Prince with a question in her eyes.

“What is it Eowyn?” he asked with a smile on his face.

“What does it feel like?” she asked as she looked at his swollen abdomen. “To have a child grow inside you. What is that feeling like?”

Legolas smiled as he placed her hand on his stomach so she could feel the babe move. “It is the most wonderous feeling. I have never experienced anything like it. And to know that this babe is the product of the love Aragorn and I share for each other makes it more wonderous.”

“When the time comes…” Eowyn started then looked down.

“How will the child be born?” Legolas asked for her. “The same as a child of a female Elf. There is a passage for the babe to be born through. Now, besides the obvious, what is the reason for all these questions?”

Eowyn smiled as she put her hand on her stomach. “I am with child.”

Legolas hugged her as best he could. “This is glorious news. I assume you told Faramir.”

“Not yet,” Eowyn admitted.

“Come, we will go now,” Legolas said taking her hand and leading her back towards the palace.

“Legolas, he is meeting with King Elassar,” Eowyn said as she stopped. “We cannot interrupt them.”

“Yes we can,” Legolas said confidently. “Aragorn will not mind the interruption. Trust me, Eowyn.”

“Legolas, I can tell him tonight,” she said as she took the Elf’s hand. “I was planning on telling him tonight in the privacy of our rooms. It will be all right to wait until then. You must not worry yourself about this. It is too close to your time.”

Leoglas looked at her and saw the look of worry. He found a place for them to sit and sighed as she helped him sit down. “I am sorry for my haste. You are right. Tonight would be best. It is just…”

“You did not tell the King about your child right away,” Eowyn said as she took his hand. “The times were different then. A year ago when you found out about your babe, you were preparing for battle. A battle that only started at Helm’s Deep. Had I been in your situation, I do not know that I would have been as strong as you were. But we live in peace now. And in a short while, your child will be born. That is a reason for celebration, not sadness.”

Legolas kissed her on the cheek. “You are correct. This is a time for celebration. Not only for the arrival of this child but for the one you carry as well. After you tell Faramir we will plan a celebration.”

“Perhaps after your child arrives,” Eowyn suggested.

“Perhaps.”

That night, Legolas sat in the window seat rubbing his hand along his stomach when Aragorn came in. He stood for a moment and just watched his love look out the window. He knew Leoglas yearned to go into the woods near the city, to be among the trees again. Aragorn knew that Legolas was close to his time but he could not deny the longing he saw in his love’s eyes.

He walked over to the window seat and kissed Legolas who smiled as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved. “I didn’t know that you had come in.”

“You were lost in thought,” Aragorn observed as he sat beside his love. “I think perhaps you were in the woods among the trees.”

“Perhaps,” Legolas said as he looked away.

“We will go into the woods tomorrow,” Aragorn said as he turned Legolas’ face towards him. “We will only go a short distance, but we will go.”

‘But you said it was too close to my time for me to go in the woods,” Legolas said as he tried not to let his hope rise.

“I will be going with you. And at the first sign that the babe is coming, we will return.”

Legolas smiled and kissed Aragorn. “Thank you, my love.”

“You are welcome,” Aragorn said smiling. “How was your walk with Eowyn?”

“It was wonderful. There will be a new member of your court soon.”

“What do you mean?”

Legolas smiled. “Eowyn is with child.”

Aragorn looked surprised. “Faramir didn’t say anything to me about this.”

“That is because he does not know,” Legoals explained. "Or at least he didn’t. Eowyn said she would tell him tonight.”

“Well, this is glorious news,” Aragorn said smiling as he rose. “I will wait until morning to congratulate him though. For now, it is time for us to go to supper.”

He reached out a hand to help Legoals up. Legolas gratefully accepted. After he had successfully risen, he rubbed his back and grimaced in pain.

“What is wrong?” Aragorn asked, worry in his voice.

“Nothing,” Legolas said as he tried to smile. “I think I just sat for too long. Come, the babe is hungrier than Pippin if that is possible.”

Aragorn laughed as they headed to supper.

The next morning, Legolas woke still feeling a slight ache in his back. He did not think anything of it though because the midwife had told him it was common. He and Aragorn ate breakfast with Faramir and Eowyn and congratulated them on their joyous news.

After they had eaten, Aragorn and Legolas headed to the woods. Legolas relished being among the trees again. He knew that after the child was born, he woiuld be able to climb them again but for now he was content to walk among them with his husband.

Aragorn looked at his love and smiled at the look he saw. That look was the look of love for nature that all Woodland Elves possessed. He had known Legolas for so long, he almost felt as if they had known each other for all time. Faramir said the same thing about Eowyn so he felt it must have something to do with the love they felt for each other.

 

They had been walking for an hour or so when Legolas stopped abruptly. “Legolas?” Aragorn said as he saw the look of pain that washed over his love’s face. “Is it the babe?”

Legolas nodded and Aragorn started them back toward the city. They had only gone a few feet when Legolas let out a cry and slumped to his knees. Aragorn sank to his knees beside him.

Legolas looked his love straight in the eye. “The babe comes now.”

“We must get you back to the palace,” Aragorn said as Legolas grabbed his arms.

“There is no time, Aragorn,” Legoals said as he breath caught from the strain from the pain. “I am afraid I have been in labor for quite some time now.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Aragorn said as he looked for a place for Legoals to give birth.

“I thought it was just a back ache,” Legolas said as Aragorn helped him up and lead him to a clearing. Legolas propped himself up against a tree as Aragorn removed the Elf’s leggings.

“You have been in labor for quite some time,” Aragorn agreed, shocked. “The passage is almost ready for the babe to come through.”

Aragorn thought for a moment and remembered what he had been told of Elf labor. “Legolas, the back pain you had last night was the first sign of labor. We should not have come out here today.”

“All is well,” Legolas said as he tried to smile through the pain. “You attended Elhoir’s wife when she delivered. This is no different.”

“It is different,” he protested. “This is my husband and my child. You should have the midwife attending you. She is more experienced than me.”

“I have all the confidence in the world in you my love,” Legolas said smiling. “As does our child. Why else would the babe choose to be born where the only one who can attend us is you?”

Aragorn kissed Legoals quickly before another pain overtook his love. After the pain ended, Aragorn checked again. “The passage is ready for the babe. You have to push Legolas.”

Legolas concentragted on the task at hand. Aragorn encouraged him and watched as the babe slowly began to come out of the passage. Yes, Legolas was right, he had attended his foster brother’s wife when she gave birth to their son, but this amazed him more than that had. This was his child coming forth from the body of the one he loved more than life itself. “I see the babe!” He said excitedly. “Just a little longer, Legolas.”

Legolas concentrated on pushing the babe out of his body. He felt the child totally emerge and leaned against the tree. He heard the babe cry and opened his eyes to see Aragorn’s smiling face. “We have a daughter, Legolas and she is beautiful.”

Aragorn handed the small bundle to his love and Legolas smiled. “*Oh Estel, she is beautiful. And she is prefect.*”

Aragorn sat beside his love and put his arms around his family. “*And it appears she has your hair.*”

“Yes, it does,” Legolas said as he tensed up again.

Aragorn looked at him. “What is wrong?”

“There is another,” Legolas said as he felt the familiar pain shoot through him again.

Aragorn was not sure what to do when he noticed a carriage appear and Gandalf get down. “Aragorn, take your daughter from Legolas,” he said as he came up to them and knelt in front of Legolas. “Legolas, your second babe is ready to be born. Push, now!”

Aragorn quickly took the babe from his love as Legolas pushed again. “Once more,” Gandalf commanded.

Legolas felt the second, unexpected, babe emerge from his body and collapsed against the tree once more. “Tell me there is not another,” he said as he looked at Aragorn.

Aragorn looked over at Gandalf who smiled. “There is not another,” the Wizard promised. “Here, gaze upon your son.”

He handed the babe to the exhausted Elf. “A son,” Legolas said as he looked at Aragorn. “Two babes.”

Aragorn just laughed as he kissed his husband. “We both got our wish, it seems.”

Gandalf looked at both babes. “You are truly blessed little ones. Your parents love each other with all their hearts and will love you just as intensly.”

“Gandalf, we did not tell you that the first babe is a girl,” Legolas said as the Wizard smiled.

“I know,” he said as he turned toward the carriage. “These children have had a rough journey and need nourishment and names.”

“Gilraen,” Legolas said as he looked at Aragorn and their daughter.

The King looked at Legolas. “Thank you,” he said softly. “She would be honored.”

Legolas smiled and looked down at the babe he held. “Boromir.”

“Yes, that would be a wonderful name,” Aragorn said as he and Gandalf helped Legolas up and got him and the babes to the carriage. 

They went to the palace and their rooms where Eowyn had bottles ready for the new prince and princess. “Faramir is bringing the cradles,” she said as Aragorn helped Legolas into bed.

“How did you know we would be in need of it, and of two for that matter?” Legolas asked as he began to feed Gilrean and Aragorn fed Boromir.

“Gandalf told us,” she said as her husband and a guard came in with the cradles. 

“Let us leave the new family to rest,” Gandalf said as he led Faramir and Eowyn out and left the new family to rest and enjoy this quiet time together.


End file.
